Conventionally, when a user of a mobile phone changes communication information, such as a telephone number or a home address, the user can inform the user's contacts of new communication information by using the mobile phone to send a message regarding the change. When a recipient receives the message, the recipient generally reads the message, memorizes the new communication information in the message, and then manually switches the mobile phone to an address book. The recipient may also need to search manually for the sender's name in the address book. The recipient then re-edits the sender's communication information in the address book to be the new communication information, and saves the new communication information.